Paper Moon
by Amaunetx
Summary: “…andhung a paper one…” Elizabeth mulls over Rodney and has thoughts. Angsty, pointless mullings and ideas, Post Trinity
1. Chapter 1

_Title: _Paper Moon

_Author: _Amaunetx

_Spoilers: _Trinity

_Rating: _T, just in case.

_Disclaimer: _Atlantis is not mine, but the saying that the title comes out that is found below is mine, and I'd not be too happy at all if you took it.

_Summary:_ "…and hung a paper one…" Elizabeth mulls over Rodney and has thoughts. - Angst-y, pointless mullings and ideas, Post Trinity -

_AN: _Rumors of my demise have been false. I live. Barely.

_Because he failed to reach the moon, he made and hung a paper one, and to her, it shone the brightest of them all._

She had wanted to tell him that she told him so. She did, in fact, twice. And, to his credit, he took it with grace and dignity, but nothing near quiet. They had yelled at each other, pointing out why it was wrong, and why it was good all the same. But they had yelled at each other, and Teyla, later, asked if she was alright.

Telya, who was returning from her mission, heard them they were so loud. And that made herself feel sick. She didn't want to yell at him, and she never wanted him to yell at her, because now she felt guilty, horrid, and rotten. His apology didn't help, either. It was so sincere, so humble and un-McKay like that she wanted to wake up from a bad dream and pretend that the past few days had never happened.

But they did, and now Elizabeth Weir was struck by McKay. He wanted to be trusted by her again, he longed for it. He told her as such. She told him that he had far to go, if he wanted her trust for any of his plans, if it didn't involve saving Atlantis.

But now she wanted something to happen to Atlantis so he could prove himself to her, so he could get back to his cocky old self, the vibrant, cranky, and some how loveable self.

She mentally gave herself a smack. Loveable? Rodney Mckay was anything but loveable, but somehow she couldn't get that idea out of her head. So she was stuck with a loveable Rodney Mckay being humble inside her head. Damnit, couldn't something bad happen so she could get rid of the image?

But then again, one should always be careful about what one wishes for.

_AN: _Random, short, but I live. And the ending is 'orrid, I know.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** To PurpleYin and krysalys, because I wanted to make them happy. Kinda different that the first, but same odd humor. Enjoy? Won't be updated until January, or whenever I read Transcripts from the Episode if anyone gets it before the US, or if I feel like adding something to it. And anyone who thinks that Weir wouldn't be caught dead watching any chick flick, think again. We all do it. Seriously.

**Disclaimer:** None of the movies mentioned in this belong to me. Sorry.

**Spoilers:** Aurora and The Lost Boys

- - -

You know that wish that something bad would happen to Atlantis to make her image of McKay disappear? She'd like to take back that wish now. Because now she has to worry about all of them, McKay included.

McKay again. He'd figured out how to pull the Wraith from the pods of _Aurora_ just in time for the Captain to see that Sheppard was telling the truth. Alright, so McKay had earned back her trust, and she hadn't even had time to privately pull him aside and say so before they went tromping off to the planet and disappearing into thin air.

If he managed to come back, she'd give him a dressing down… and then she stopped her thoughts. If? No, he was going to come back, damn it, he was. There was no Bates here to try and stop her orders, just Major Lorne, who agreed with her, sort of.

But if there was any hope of them coming back alive, she would grab it, just to give him a dressing down about not letting her have private time with him.

She recoiled from her desk, because another image came to her with that thought, and it, well, was… interesting? Nice? _NO!_, she screamed at herself, _it was not nice, it was not nice…_

But the little voice inside of her said that yes, it would be nice. Very nice.

_No, Little Voice Inside My Head…_ Wait, she named the thing? Good Lord, it was getting out of control.

That said, she decided to bash the image of private time with McKay out of her head by finding one of the female officers whom she knew had a stash of chick flicks. She needed rest, and what better way to do it than with a bowl of buttery popcorn and a chick flick? _Well, you could have a nice warm body to snuggle up against, yes? A male body… preferably McKay's…_

Great, her own thoughts were rallying against her, not just the little voice. Damn McKay for leaving on the mission, damn Sheppard for asking her to let them, and damn whoever sent the message for them to meet. As she was on such a roll, she damned everything else that might have led them to where they were now. And, on coming to Fate, she decided that it was a convenient scapegoat, for now.

Feeling pleased with herself, she invited a few more female companions, including Lt. Cadman who brought along Dr. Beckett. Though that slightly defeated her purpose of having a girls night out, Laura explained to her that they haven't hardly had any time together recently, and she thanked Elizabeth profusely for the opportunity.

So, they passed around popcorn bowls, watching "When Harry Met Sally" (Though almost every woman blushed at _that_ scene) and, at Elizabeth's request, "Gone With the Wind". All and all, it was a successful night, and, to make it even better, as she wandered back to her quarters, hardly a thought of McKay.

But of course, she has to wake up in the morning and remember that McKay, Sheppard, Teyla, and Ronan were all unaccounted for, and her happy mood vanished.

Yeah, she really wants to take back that wish.

- - -

**AN:** There it is. Hope you liked it.


End file.
